Forum:Do Hellfires get any better?
I just picked up a Combustion Hellfire, Lev 49 200+ dam +4 elemental effect,12.5 fire rate with 3.9x scope. I've found several higher level hellfires,but none this good. Just curious to know if anyone has found a better one with similar specs. I've farmed Hellfires a little better ... Lvl 61, Dam 211, Acc 93.5, RoF 12.5, Mag 55, Zoom 1.7x Lvl 61, Dam 266, Acc 83.3, RoF 4.2, Mag 18 According to my research, that's about max. As these 2 show, higher damage comes at the sacrifice of accuracy, rate of fire, recoil reduction, and reload speed. You can't max all stats. Which is "better" depends on what stats you value most. Regardless, any of these will melt most enemies almost instantly. MeMadeIt 17:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I would say the 211 damage hellfire you have there is better, because I'll almost guarantee (even though I'm too lazyto do the math) that it has a higher Damage/Sec and higher Damage/Clip than the other hellfire. -- SanguisDiabolus 18:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I've found a really nice Hellfire even before I farmed Crawmerax, which had a $9999999 tag on it, will update the page again when I log and see the actual stats but it's defo 55mag and 3.9x zoom, with great accuracy and less than 200 damage, but it cuts through everything except pryros like butter. Still have it, and never found a better one since. Also, aren't all Hellfires 4x elemental and 100% chance of lighting on fire? SniperSam 18:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, all Hellfires are x4 @ 100%. Except for the Volcano, nothing else 'burns' like it. MeMadeIt 18:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The thing is a Hellfire can ahve also its accesory (the part that does the ignite) improved by the parts that as well increase a guns basic tech level (body and barrel3 for example add 2 or 3 points elemental stat, a 3x is usually at 12 elemental level, aka roughly 4 elemental stat is 1x, which both influences damage and chance, but for the hellfire, it does just increase fire damage slightly)Demonique 13:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : The Hellfire's accessory (and title) is unique to the Hellfire and gives it x4 Incendiary @ 100% and max tech level. No other part can increase this level of fire damage, it's already at max. Even x4 Incendiary on any other SMG does not match the elemental effect of the Hellfire. MeMadeIt 22:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I was curious and tried it months ago, Medamelt, it does do slightly increase the hellfires damage gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_HellFire This is THE best possible hellfire, tho the twisted barrel can be exchanged by usual barrel3, but that does decrease the weapons elemental tech level by 3 points, this one has 29, average hellfire have 14-17 elemental level, just wipped it up quickly, the fire damage is at a good 50-60% increase Demonique 23:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : No, this is not the best possible hellfire. Thats the best IMPOSSIBLE hellfire. Something like that will never ever spawn legit. -- Cocofang 00:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It is legit, nothing on that part list has not the chance to be on a hellfire, to be assured, ive looted one almost equal but with stock3, no scope and material2. Considering i did as well looted some with scope, stock5 and material3 like a hundred dozen different people probably did as well. And just to repeat myself, that is only to show that elemental boosting parts improve the hellfires accesory, thanks for being a idiot (btw it does work past 1.3, at least for me here)Demonique 01:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : The patch just set some rules to ban weapons that could crash/damage the game. In case you didn't notice: cheating is still possible. Creating overpowered weapons that wouldn't spawn legit is still possible. And the Hellfire you listed is one of these. "Twisted" never comes with a Hellfire. Ever. -- Cocofang 02:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) That is not legit. Hellfires do not come with Twisted barrels. By your logic, you could add a scope to a Rider or Elephant gun and claim it's 'legit'. But that's besides the point. Swapping the barrel does not make the Elemental Effect any different. Again, the Elemental Effect of the Hellfire is already at 100% max. On non-legendary weapons, the Elemental Effects don't always trigger. And when they do trigger, they don't always do x2/x3/x4 - it depends on the level of the tech pool and how fast it is drained/recharged. There is a long detailed discussion on how all this works over on the Gearbox forums. Again, the Legendary Hellfire's Incendiary effect always triggers and always does x4 damage as it's tech pool never empties. Swapping barrels doesn't change this. Barrels affect the base damage of the weapon, not it's Elemental Effect. BTW, there are other barrels that produce even higher damage for SMGs. Barrel4 produces 20% more damage than the Barrel3_Twisted so, even by your logic, that is not the best possible Hellfire. MeMadeIt 04:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) i do had hellfires with twisted dropped and i know the difference as i mostly solo. If you do not know about the elemental stat of the parts i am sorry for your little underinformed soulDemonique 07:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) There is no legit Hellfire with a twisted barrel. What is with these mod hacks trying to pass their shit off as legit? Just admit you hacked it up and move on. No one cares if you aren't trying to lie. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks for trolling, my very first hellfire had twisted barrel, weapon box atop sledges safehouse, thanks.Demonique 07:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I have never seen an elemental Twisted SMG. The Twisted barrel adds 4 to the tech level for guns to proc; the Hellfire's effect is prolonged DoT. A gun that fires as fast as Hellfires do will burn through (no pun intended) the extra 4 tech very quickly, which is when the extra base damage kicks in, especially when you're unloading your entire clip. 211/93.5/12.5 is the best setup for a Hellfire, having good middle ground between damage and fire rate. --Nagamarky 07:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The real question here is, before all of you start making assumptions, we ALL know that the combustion prefix is the only legit prefix on a Hellfire, but the question remains, can a Hellfire spawn with the twisted barrel ( obviously with the combustion prefix still) just with the twisted one not being shown as combustion has higher priority, so basically, why couldn't a hellfire have a twisted barrel if the name still shows combustion? Sorry all that speculation aside, Demonique you lying dumb, because you keep saying it is with the twisted prefix which is infact 100% impossible drop. TreeJs 11:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Not 100% on this but I have a legitely modded hellfire and its stats are as follows (should be the highest possible stats on hellfire) Combustion Hellfire Dam 233 Acc 93.5 RoF 12.5 mag 55 zoom 3.9 I believe this is the highest possible with the 12.5 RoF type, i know if you have a thumper type with like a 4.2 RoF you can have over 300 dam. anyways please correct me if that info is wrong, and if you have a better hellfire thats 100% legit TreeJs 11:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : "legitely modded"? ;) Would you mind posting the 'parts list' for this legit Hellfire? Thx. 08:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Did i fucking said anything about a goddamned prefix? BARREL! THE BARREL! Demonique 15:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox, please release a new DLC soon, because once we run out of content to update, we remember that we're assholes. --I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 17:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :You sir, deserve +1 internets. --Nagamarky No I'll apologize, this basically started because, Demoniques english isnt perfect (not saying that as a bad thing) was just a communication problem, partially my bad for not reading your words more accurately, either way, my point wasn't to even try and offend anyone, now, onto more important, cause I guess demonique is the only 1 with some insight on this. You CAN get a Combustion Hellfire with a twisted barrel? I suppose thats what you were trying to say, so again my bad for not understanding correctly.. TreeJs 17:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) yes that was what i exactly was trying to say.... I'm sorry but I can't be bothered to read all the nonsense on this thread. However, I will say HELLFIRES ARE AWESOME! And to the guy who had the one with the following stats, Lvl 61, Dam 211, Acc 93.5, RoF 12.5, Mag 55, Zoom 1.7x Please state your gt, I would love to dupe/trade/whatever to get that one. I'm a hellfire collector and I don't have one like that yet. I have ones with over 200DAM and with really high ACC but not both. Does it have a scope? My gt is gamedoctor21-- 18:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Combustion Hellfire Dam 233 Acc 93.5 RoF 12.5 mag 55 zoom 3.9 and yes it has a scope, and GT TreeJs, and you already have me on your friends I believe. Deleted all your ridiculous remarks, allowing you to save some face (you know who you are) and move on like an adult, even if you aren't. Anyone can remove offensive remarks in about 10 seconds, try it next-time and let calmer heads prevail. Peace on Pandora :Moderated. Left the relevant ones in. --Nagamarky 04:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I have a lvl 49 Hellfire on my Lilith, it has 198dmg, 80-90 something accuracy and 10 fire rate. Doesn't have a scope, sadly, but it has a 55 round magazine. Already picked up at least four hellfires with this character, one in the first playthrough, two in the second and one in 2.5. Warmonger256 01:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- There is an upgrade to the Combustion Hellfire - I have a legit HX440 C Hellfire Anarchy - level 61 - 211 x 3 damage - 81.5% accuracy - 12.5 rate with 71 clips. Has a scope too :D Sorry won't dupe it but it is legit on XBOX Live. Came from defeating Crawmerax in the Knoxx DLC last boss farming. Do you even know what makes a gun legit? Just because it was on the ground doesn't make it "legit". *Hellfire is a title, not a prefix. *All Anarchies have a Double accessory that gives a total of x4 projectile count. *For that reason, the accessory slot cannot be occupied by anything else, e.g. the Hellfire accessory. Anarchies are never elemental. There are dozen of claims like these made by dozens of people like you. And the response is the same: it's modded. --Nagamarky 08:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Agree, it's mod'ed. MeMadeIt 06:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) O crap, I was just given almost the same weapon in a trade and although I was assured it was not modded, it seems to ridiculous not to be. I have never used or modded weapons and was opposed to it... now I'm torn as to what to do with it. I also got an Aries revolver that does 1500x3 w/shock elemental that seems over-the-top as well. Man... Sisiutl Needless to say that the Aries is modded as well, don't you think? And if you are actually opposed to it, you would sell it or throw it off Craw's cliff. --Nagamarky 16:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Mine is a twisted hellfire lvl 61 dam 284, acc 93.5, rof 12.5, 4.3 zoom 82 mag- Howlinmadmurd :Elemental prefixes including Combustion (and Detonating, of which I have a Stinger) override Twisted - which is of much lower priority. --Nagamarky 08:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Another mod'ed weapon. As noted above, no legit Hellfire will have any name other than "Combustion Hellfire" and no legit Hellfire will have a mag larger than 55. -- 09:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ive found a 301 damage hellfire with 4.2 fire rate, highest damage ive ever seen on a legit hellfire :).II FunKy II Lvl 61 HX400 C Combustion Hellfire: Dmg. 313, Acc. 93.5, RoF 4.2, Mag. 18, +116% dmg, $8648564 Found on single player armory run, totally legit. ScutNuggets Nagamarky - I said I WAS opposed to it dude, not AM opposed to it... and I had these for days before I thought they may not be legitimate, and so there was no cliff to throw them off as per your suggestion. You need to stop picking apart what people are saying on these threads and think a bit more about what you write I think. Sisiutl :So I take it you're fine with mods now, then? Okay. --Nagamarky I found a 300 damage 81 accuracy 36 mag 4 elemental and 12.5 fire rate and a 2.5 (i think) scope for level 61. It was the best weapon ever and i still use it. :It wouldn't happen to be another "Twisted hellfire" would it? --Skeve613 15:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's mod'ed. A Hellfire can approach 300 Dmg but it's RoF will sux. With legit parts, you can't have max Dmg AND max RoF! -- MeMadeIt 19:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I have a good one. I've never seen another legit one thats as good as it with my own eyes, and everyone I've asked says its the best they've ever seen. I got it from killing Crawmerax. Its possible for there to be better ones, but this is as good as it gets for me. Lvl: 58 RoF:12.5 Damage: 219 Accuracy: 89.8 Magazine: 55 Scope: 4.3x $$$: 9999999 The recoil and reloading time are good too. Its flawless! TheHummel 21:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) hey i have an alright hellfire, i think its lvl 44 or close and has damage: 195. accuracy: 95 (around). RoF: 12.5. clip size: 28 and no scope :( it also has barely any recoil and increadably fast reload time, i think the main flaw is the lack of scope :D